Before Forevers are Never Ever Afters
by Liberty Love and Roses
Summary: Forever was too long, my coffee had gone cold, we were essentially strangers, and I was the pathetic protagonist of a self-produced tragedy. -Pokeshipping, Misty's POV (Ash's POV included in the second chapter!)
1. Chapter 1: Misty's POV

**Um, yeah, I just needed to write a Pokeshipping fanfic (it sucks though) after that infamous Amourshipping kiss. God, that made me angry. I bet it wasn't even on the lips because a) Ash was nowhere near flustered enough (maybe because he looks at Serena in a more familial manner than romantic? Gwaah, I dunno) and b) Serena doesn't have the guts. But for the purpose of this story, it's on the lips.**

WARNING: **This fic is NOT for Amourshippers. Ash is very out of character. Misty is a very sad character. Ummm... Yup. It's not that great.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 _Before Forevers are Never Ever Afters_

* * *

 _Ah_.

Through the rain, fluctuating between drizzles and torrents, heralded by a clap of thunder, we stood, our breaths nothing but vaporised wisps of our internal thoughts- translucent, white and uncertain as they dissipated into the air.

Through the blur of dew, the red hue that accentuated his cheeks shone with exceptional clarity, the smile on his lips effervescent- the proof of a boy in love.

But I was a girl in love, and I didn't radiate the way he did.

I didn't radiate for I was a broken girl in love, shattering into a million pieces as every drop of rain collided with my skin. A million pieces I couldn't pick up.

Would he pick them up for me? Construct them once more to present himself with a complete and beautiful girl that would love him the way the earth loved and desired the rain?

He would not. He never heard me break. If he were perhaps closer and less deluded by the luxury of a requited love, he would've been able to hear- he would've been able to hear regardless of the rain drowning out the sound of an almost inaudible cracking and wailing of a broken girl's heart.

But the fact forever remained that he hadn't.

...

* * *

Serena.

The girl who claimed Ash's first kiss.

It was beyond my expectations to collide with her -the girl of my crush's dreams- the instant before I prepared to flee from the situation, and my crush introducing her to me didn't make my futile attempts any easier.

Her initial plans to travel to Hoenn had apparently been put on hold, and she had then stalked Ash all the way back to Kanto. The boy had no complaints in regards to that; as a matter of fact, it'd have been an understatement to say that he was nothing short of ecstasy.

Oh, how the reverberant beatings of a broken heart despaired for its unrequited lov—

For its unrequited _crush_ , I corrected.

For its unrequited crush.

...

* * *

Serena.

Eyes, bearing a blue hue resembling the oceans I loved. They were beautiful, expressive, flooded with emotion. Perhaps too much of it. They betrayed the near hazardous possession she held for Ash, the flames that ignited when another girl approached (namely, me).

And her hair, even in its drenched state, still managed to remain pretty, like a glistening river of honey that cascaded past her ears, barely grazing her shoulders.

Her skin was without a flaw, fingers slender and manicured, her figure the manifestation of every girl's dreams.

She was the epitome of beauty. It had hurt to understand that I couldn't have ever compared.

Oh, Serena.

Her presence made me realise that no matter how many times I attempted to degrade my feelings for Ash to nothing more than a mere crush (which was more than insult to both my feelings and I), my heart simply refused to progress from an essentially guaranteed rejection, and that I'd remain stuck in this Arceus-forsaken love for a little longer than forever.

And forever was not an infinite amount of time.

Forever was however long it wanted to be.

Some forevers were longer than others. Others were not.

It begged the question just how long my forever would be.

...

* * *

The beach was isolated, its population of swimmers hibernating in the comfort of their homes as they sought protection from Kanto's harsh, winter waves.

The waves: serene in all their brutality as they graced my toes in all its black (courtesy of the winter) glory, washing away the echoes of my footsteps imprinted in the sand with one, wet touch.

Time had dictated it was evening, as the hands of a clock barely approached six, and the sun drowned in the black sea, illuminating the water with hues of muted golds with its descent.

The gales, imbued with winter's wrath, bit beneath my flesh, and as a result, I shrivelled to the ground, quivering and grasping my knees, praying that if I forced my eyes open for long enough, the salty tears would naturally glaze over my viridian irises.

I was mourning for my feelings, yet the tears, each drop embodying a minute portion of the depression that my heart endured, hadn't done so much as even barricade the surface of my eyes with its glossy, wet film.

My body was devoid of their presence, and I could only sink into despair, rendered unable to release the pain I accumulated.

And how painful it proved to be, piercing my soul like the double-edged swords those damned tears were.

If I was lucky, perhaps a solitary tear might have escaped, gracing my cheek with its evaporating trail of salty moisture as it tumbled into the sea.

A single teardrop, bearing a mass physically less than a feather whilst being the heaviest thing I'd ever know, shouldering a portion of my infinite amount of hurt.

And it wouldn't have done a damn thing.

Yet it would've been all the closure I'd have ever needed.

By this point, I had abandoned my modesty and my virtues. I was reduced to nothing but my undergarments, the remainder of my clothes gathered in a wrinkled pile by my feet, giving the winter wind many an opportunity to prey on my skin, weaken my defences.

I inched a step further into the sea. Another step, followed by a few more, before my entire body was immersed under the water.

It was cold- excruciatingly so.

It was cold, but not like ice.

It was far colder, like the feeling you got when you realised the world- your world- had conspired against you; like the feeling you got when you realised that, in the life of the only person who trusted in your abilities, you were never really that significant.

A sigh remained enclosed within my lips, desiring escape.

I loved the water more than anything after all. More than anything; more than Ash.

The water took my breath away (in a far more literal sense than Ash ever did), provided me with solace, whispering everlasting words of encouragement into near-deaf ears as it enveloped me in its embrace, and it eased me into a world where everything was glowing in shades darker than black, into a reality where the horizons were never the limit.

A reality where dreams did not come true, but where life was nothing short of a dream.

...

* * *

How I prayed my consciousness eluded me.

It did not, however, for I was sprawled across the sand, viridian eyes met with an array of glistening stars against an almost black sky.

I'd have rather it rained; it would mirror my mood and follow those terribly dull cliches present in the majority of crappy shoujo mangas.

But life didn't follow cliches, and life was most certainly not a manga.

Else I would've written life so that I never fell in love with Ash in the first place; that our relationship never strayed from anything platonic, or that it never existed at all.

Psyduck emitted a cry and waddled towards me, prodding my skin with his muted yellow hands as he confirmed my consciousness. They felt wet against my skin, and a surprising thought occurred to me.

Psyduck.

That hydrophobic (yet endearing) excuse of an aquatic pokémon dove into the waters he despised to save me, despite the flaws in our relationship- despite my flaws.

I had never been so grateful for my precious Psyduck's existence, for he had made me realise that even if I was forsaken by both my family and friends, I'd always have my pokémon to support me.

Ah, if only my pokémon weren't a constant reminder of my adventures with Ash Ketchum.

...

* * *

The rain pounded the surface of my bedroom window. They were like bullets, almost, but more gentle.

It was nature's white noise, masking the silence of my room with its thriving pitter patters.

 _Pitter patter._

Ash, cloaked in dew, stared up at my window, his yellow companion perched on his shoulder.

 _Pitter patter._

The sound was all I heard as I observed his wild hand gestures, the movement of his lips, the random wandering of his eyes.

He was signalling that he was coming up, I realised.

 _Pitter patter._

The noise was accompanied by the knocking of brittle wood, fatigued by the incessant slamming it endured on my worst nights as each spring passed.

It was sad, really, because my worst nights always came too frequently- courtesy of being the flaw in a group of perfect sisters.

 _Pitter patter._

Ash welcomed himself in, ignoring my protests with a nonchalant laugh, and my insides writhed. How desperately I wanted to sink back into the water and run away.

We exchanged brief greetings, and reminisced slightly about the childhood days we couldn't discuss during our previous encounter. Pikachu nestled into my lap, and my fingers caressed his almost-fluorescent yellow fur.

The butterflies were fervent in my stomach as our conversation approached a silence, and to prevent it, I asked the boy exactly why he had come, because I was aware it wasn't to reminisce.

"I came here to ask for advice," Ash said as he settled on the floor.

"Advice for what?" I questioned in return.

"I want to plan a date with Serena."

I didn't realise my heart could break any more than it did. But it was a lot more than just my heart breaking. My thoughts were thrown into overdrive, my head refused to function right, gravity had a force on my body that suddenly surpassed the universally accepted value by numbers too large to comprehend, and forever was still too long.

The rain continued to pour, like bullets, thriving on my window pane.

 _Pitter patter._

 _Of course._

...

* * *

I had no choice but to help him. Though I didn't have any dating experience (a fact that surprised Ash), I offered what I thought Serena might have liked, my information reliable only on the basis that we were both girls.

We were both girls, yet our worlds were so different.

My eyes wandered after Ash as he took his leave, and the world still mourned.

 _Pitter patter_ —

went the murmurs of my heart.

...

* * *

I realised, my eyes trained on the crowd- where the majority identified as couples- that accumulated by the café entrance, that Ash and I weren't really as close as we perceived ourselves to be.

We hadn't seen each other in more than nine years, and if he ever had the courtesy to call, all we had ever exchanged were only a few words.

I had thought that if all failed, I still had the claim of being best friends since childhood with the boy to support me, but even that was null.

Whether we liked it or not, Ash and I were essentially reduced to strangers who simply happened to share some memories together.

Whether we liked it or not, our claim of being "best friends" was nothing more than a title we produced to satisfy ourselves.

I diverted my attention away from the crowd, and took a sip of my coffee. My brows furrowed.

Misty Waterflower was simply a female companion in the shadows, and Ash was nothing more than an idiot who damaged her bike.

That was all our relationship was.

My brows furrowed.

My coffee had turned very cold.

...

* * *

The backdrop was glistening gold behind them, complete with chandeliers, champagne and red roses; the classical prelude to an event even more romantic than the place itself.

A beautiful place, it was.

Though the only thing I noticed was her lips.

Her lips, sporting a sexy shade of wine-red, captured his in a slow, passionate kiss.

Wine-red. It was fitting, I supposed, seeing how drunk he got on her kisses, as he yearned for further contact of her wine lips.

Wine-red, indeed.

To casually intrude on their moment was never my intention. Not that it mattered, anyways. Ash and Serena hadn't even noticed I was there.

They were very bold, I decided, as I proceeded in walking past the restaurant window.

To kiss- moreover, in such a way that was no longer PG- where everyone could observe them through the windows, was a very bold move.

Serena, I could not speak for, but Ash? He was more daring than I thought. And he wasn't as innocent as he used to be back then, either.

I wondered helplessly whether we'd ever kiss like that if I was just as beautiful as Serena, if I donned the same red lip.

When I arrived home, the first thing I did was dish out a tube of wine-red lipstick.

I gazed into my reflection, viridian eyes smouldering with painful desperation, fingers prodding the dry surface of my lips, and my other hand still gripping the tube.

I wanted to replicate that same aura that Serena did, that same sexy, red lip.

But my lips were too thin, the colour was unflattering, and I looked like a child trying on a stolen stash of her mother's makeup.

I wasn't sexy at all.

And for the first time upon meeting Ash, I cried, furiously swiping at my lips as I collapsed to the floor.

Why was it that everything I did never turned out the way I wanted it to?

Why did I have to be so impeccably flawed amidst a crowd of perfects?

Yes, I was human, but being human wasn't enough in my world, where every individual who surrounded me surpassed perfection. Being human never got me anywhere.

All I ever strived for was perfection, so why was it that my life followed a sequence of disappointments?

The wine-red hues were smeared across my skin, and the tears continued to fall.

...

* * *

I was scared.

Ash had decided to delay his trip to the Alola region, it seemed.

In all honesty, I wasn't aware he was going to leave Kanto again. I thought he was going to stay- permanently.

But of course he wouldn't- it was his goal to become a Pokémon Master, and travelling from region to region was a big part for his dream to come true. He never gave up, and I always admired that.

But now, he was putting his dreams on hold for a girl- for Serena.

It left a bitter aftertaste in my mouth.

The Ash I knew nine years back would've never done that.

The Ash I liked would've never done that.

But he did.

And it scared me, because it made me question my feelings for Ash, but in a way I didn't expect. My feelings were still very alive, and they were still authentic, but it dawned upon me that they were for the wrong boy.

They were for the Ash Ketchum of the past, and not Ash of the present.

And this realisation was what scared me.

...

* * *

Too many things were changing, and I wasn't sure if I could handle it anymore.

Ash, my feelings, our relationship.

Our _lack_ of relationship.

We really were strangers, I thought, and we weren't capable of budging our status, because he had changed too much and I had changed too little.

He was still as heroic as ever, he still wore a cap, he still adored his Pikachu, and he still desired the title of Pokémon Master.

But his chocolate eyes were devoid of that spark as we conversed about his dreams, his naïveté had abandoned him, and he was too heavily endorsed in his romantic affairs with Serena.

He reserved no time for his family and friends, for the remnants of his childhood adventures, for his beloved Pikachu. Just Serena.

I didn't want to improve our status, I realised.

All I wanted was the Ash that I knew- that the entirety of Kanto knew- back.

...

* * *

I was angry.

Dangerously so.

"You don't love him at all!" Serena exclaimed, her voice triumphant, relieved, as she confirmed her suspicions over my feelings for her boyfriend. "If you can't accept his changes, you never truly loved him in the first place!"

That wasn't it at all, I wanted to say. I loved him, and I would for the rest of my life, but Ash did more than just change. He wasn't Ash anymore, the innocent boy striving to achieve his aspirations and everything beyond, but simply Ash Ketchum, the boy who was bewitched by his possessive as hell girlfriend and cared for nothing but.

But I said nothing, because she would never understand. She didn't know him like I used to, and one meeting with him as five year olds was never going to be enough to discover the little things about him that made him the Ash we loved, whether she had a crush on him or not.

If anything, I thought, Serena didn't truly love him at all, for if she did, she'd have never tied him down the way she did, and she would have encouraged his dreams.

I was angry- dangerously so.

But I did nothing and I said nothing as her black heels tapped away on the wooden boards of the café floor, big blue eyes matching mine once more before she finally left.

I sighed.

Her eyes weren't as pretty as I initially thought them to be.

...

* * *

I needed to change, I thought to myself one day.

I needed to change myself so I could then change everything around me, because as I was now, I was simply the pathetic protagonist of a self-produced tragedy who always cried over her every flaw, and did nothing about it.

"All I ever strived for was perfection, so why was it that my life followed a sequence of disappointments?"

Because, Misty Waterflower, you always tried your hardest, but you always gave up halfway.

But that was going to change. I was going to change, and I was going to do something this time.

I would not wait for Ash, and I would not wait for Serena to return the boy that I loved, because that was the equivalent of anticipating no results.

I was going to bring the real Ash Ketchum back, and I would not give up halfway.

...

* * *

"Break up with Serena," I said, fingers trembling as the cold played into effect.

Ash glared at me with scrutiny as he inched closer, and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.

His teeth were gritted, I observed, but I remained rooted in my place, unintimidated.

"Why?" His voice was cold, and it sent more shivers down my spine than the weather ever could. I stood my ground nonetheless.

Pikachu perched himself on my shoulder, which surprised me initially, as I thought he'd definitely be on Ash's side. Ash seemed to have thought so too, and hurt briefly crossed his visage.

"She's... not good for you." I attempted the gentle approach. Fighting fire with fire wasn't always the greatest thing to do, judging by past experiences, and I'd test rationality first to see how that goes.

"But why?"

"She's a bad influence, Ash. She's changed you for the worse, and—"

"Changed me for the worse?" His voice was incredulous. "In what way, exactly?"

"I was just about to—"

"I haven't changed one bit! It's you that's changed, Mist," Ash growled, and my heart ached the moment he used that damned nickname. "We used to be best friends! You're meant to be supporting me on this! You too, Pikachu!"

Pikachu emitted a soft cry, and I balled my fists.

"Ash, I—"

"What is everyone's problem? Seriously, they keep going on an on about how I was as a kid, but I'm older now! I'm bound to have changed. I thought you at least would've been able to understand that, Misty. But even you—"

"Just shut up!" I cried, face reddening slightly. I wasn't sure whether it was due to the cold or the anger that Ash evoked in me. Either way, it didn't matter. At that moment, it felt as if I was fire personified, and too many things were on my mind to even consider rationally speaking through things. "Who on earth are you to talk? Why did you expect me to understand? You haven't called me in over nine years, Ash. You're a stranger to me! Don't give me that "understanding best friend" bull! Where were you when I needed you? When I was breaking under the pressure everyone put on me for not being as perfect as my sisters? For not being as strong as them, for not being as pretty as them, for being so damn useless- where were you then, when I needed your support? I tried calling you, but you never picked up. You were always so fucking busy with your stupid, fucking adventures that you neglected everyone here!

"Your mother, too- did you enquire about her once after you left for Kalos? She was so worried about you these past two years, but you didn't even care! She thought you abandoned her, just like your father did! Honestly, looking at you now, I wouldn't have been surprised. What was it they said again? Ah yes, like father, like son," I hissed.

Ash's anger subsided rapidly, his expression a blank canvas as he attempted to mould his shock into words.

"Misty—"

"And that was before Serena invaded your life!" I continued. "And you know what? I actually thought it was okay at first, because you were doing it for your dream, and because I thought that one day, you'd come back to us, all smiley and proud and whatever. But now look at you. You're abandoning your dreams for a girl! All that time, and you suddenly decide to hold it off for a while, just for Serena? And even now, while you're at home, you aren't paying anyone any attention! Not even Pikachu! It's all just Serena when it comes to you nowadays! You might as well have just never come back!"

"Mist—"

That stupid nickname.

"And the most pathetic part in all of this is that I actually fell in love with an idiot like you. I don't know what I was thinking." I matched my viridian eyes to his chocolate ones, and he flinched slightly. "If you're so dead set on Serena, realise that you're cutting off your ties with everyone else, and that you're risking all your hard work for a girl who doesn't even care about you or your dreams." I released a breath, anger disappearing into the air in wisps of smoky-white. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to leave."

And I walked away, ignoring Ash as he called after me, wondering if my words had left any impact on him whatsoever.

...

* * *

Rumours circulated around Cerulean, and word of Serena's abrupt departure finally reached my ears.

It had been two weeks since I last talked to Ash, but by the sound of it, it seemed like he broke up with Serena.

It was good, I thought, sipping on my cappuccino as I studied the tactics Violet utilised against a young trainer, whose enthusiasm ebbed as more of his pokémon fainted.

"Did you see that, little sis?" Daisy whistled as she settled down beside me, her emerald orbs trailing after the devastated boy as he exited the gym.

"Yes," I droned, slightly distraught that I had finished the entirety of my cappuccino, lips still pressed against the cool surface of the cup. Daisy tutted.

"Don't just keep biting the cup! If you're done with it then you're done! Go put it back in the kitchen," she said, folding her arms as she leaned back on her seat, "and don't forget you saw in Violet's battle! It'll help you with your own when you succeed the gym."

"I know," I stressed, brows furrowing slightly. "You've told me a million times before."

"But you just don't learn, no matter how many times I've said it!"

"I've got it this time," I replied, arising from my seat with my fingers around the cup's handle. I breathed, matching Daisy's eyes. "I've got it this time."

Her gaze lingered on mine, scrutinising and somewhat perplexed, and I caught sight of her lips through my peripheral vision.

Wine-red. Like Serena's, except my heart didn't sink upon eying the cursed colour.

Daisy's lips curved into a smile, and she nodded. "Okay."

And I left for the kitchen, the cup dangling from my hands and a smile gracing my coral-hued lips.

...

* * *

I eyed the bike, stroking it's handles and it's tiny frame.

It had been two years now since I last talked to Ash, and my heart was relieved of the weight. No more restrictions, no more burdens, just freedom, and I was ecstatic.

It was a shame really, that I hadn't managed to communicate with him at all since I stormed out on him, and that I hadn't managed to bid him a farewell at the very least before his departure, but I couldn't afford the time to fret over it; I had too much to do now that I was the official gym leader of Cerulean.

The wind rustled my hair, a vibrant orange blob that was cut to flow a little past my shoulders, and I caressed the rusty surface of my bike.

It was incredibly old, a memory of my first meeting with Ash, and it was tiny.

I had outgrown it a long time ago, yet the urge to simply hop on and ride it was was simply too irresistible.

A juvenile urge, but I did it anyways.

I pedalled, with no destination in mind, relishing in the spring breeze where the cherry blossoms danced, mingling with my orange hair.

I laughed with no care, ignoring the perplexed glances from the elderly and the curious exclamations of the children.

And when the bike collapsed, I simply ran.

A destination became more vivid in my mind as the scent of the sea permeated the air, and I ran harder, adrenaline fuelling my legs.

Eventually, I collapsed too, somewhere in the golden sand, chest rising and falling as the adrenaline ebbed.

The sea whispered, its murmurs a lullaby to my ears. I hummed along, arms outstretched, eyes closed, immersed in my surroundings.

It had been a while since I had felt such a thrill- sometime during my early adolescence, if my memory served me well- and the rush was almost addicting.

I'll do it again, I decided, whenever I have the time.

Before long, dusk drowned the sun beneath the sea, and the squelching of sand echoed in my ears. It was quiet at first. I ignored it.

But as it grew louder, I cocked my head, leaving an imprint in the sand.

The wind rustled through the baggy denim that I didn't don, and the shoes in my line of vision were faded blue, fatigued and torn.

The burdens suddenly weighed more than my body itself, and I wondered whether my forever would ever end.

"Mist?"

I didn't look up.

...

* * *

I was not meant to be this easy.

Ash settled next to me, our noses almost touching, my ears tinted red as my heart fell out of rhythm.

"It's been a while, huh?" He said, and if I hadn't had the memory of his adolescent, nasal squeaks, I would've well been charmed by the masculinity present in his voice all over again.

To hell with that! I was already charmed; always had been- now, two years ago, and nine years prior to that.

I didn't respond, the desire to reconcile shoved down the back of my throat.

I wasn't meant to be this difficult either.

Ash realised that I had no intention to reply, and sat up- slowly- as he tore his chocolate gaze away from mine.

"I broke up with Serena." He still anticipated a response, and I was determined to give him none. We battled in the silence, his will versus mine.

It turned out I lost (just like I always did against him).

"I know," I said, and his eyes glowed a little at the sound of my voice.

"You were right. She wasn't good for me," Ash whispered.

"Is that why you broke up with her?"

"It is."

"But you were supposed to have loved her, regardless."

"Yeah."

"You make a horrible lover, Ash."

"I can't help it if I find someone better." His statement took me by surprise, and I sat up abruptly, elbows digging into the sand for support. His eyes matched mine again. His gaze was very soft and my heart ached.

"I'm not that easy," I said, even though I was. I was just as stubborn as I was easy, it seemed.

"I never said you were." His tone was hushed, sweet, and patient, and he spoke as if he was communicating with a child.

"I loved you, you know." My voice was almost as hushed as his, but in contrast to his, it was imbued with a sense of infuriation and urgency.

"Yeah." His head hung slightly as he acknowledged my use of the past participle. "I know."

The ache in my heart eased a little as I inhaled. "I still love you," I breathed, my tone soft and airy.

His eyes glistened and he straightened his stature. "Then—"

"But I'm not that easy," I stubbornly reiterated, earning myself a laugh from the boy.

"Yeah!" He chuckled. "I know."

I raised a brow. "You seem to know a lot of things lately. Your trip to Alola must have smartened you up," I teased, lightly punching his arm. It was an awkward punch, so it was, as he simply stared without responding to my little joke.

"I retract my statement," I decided.

Ash simply laughed once more.

As we continued to talk (about his adventures in Alola, where he'd go next, and how I succeeded the gym), I noted to myself that the stars were a lot prettier than normal.

And when I finally noticed that his fingers (rough from the layer of sand) were entwined with mine, the red hues coloured my ears and the weight lifted, freedom pumping through my veins.

I squeezed his hand lightly, and when he returned the gesture, it occurred to me that forever had only just begun.

* * *

 **Uuuuuh, yeah, so the ending sucked, so to speak. The whole fic sucked, but I'm fairly happy with it because it gave me the satisfaction I was looking for!**

 **If you notice any mistakes, feel free to point them out- I'll correct them. Also, if you have any constructive criticism, I welcome it with open arms.**

 **I wrote this all on my iPad, and when I uploaded it to fanfic, all the editing (as in the italics) got deleted, which sucks.**

 **Uuuuuuh, please review? Pretty please?**

 **Ummmmm... I hope you liked it? It's find if you didn't.**

 _X's and O's,_

 _Liberty, Love and Roses~_


	2. Chapter 2: Ash's POV

**Sooooo, I decided to write in Ash's POV as well! This was quite rushed and I got really lazy in the middle (none of which are excuses, but rather a warning of bad quality writing).**

 **Responses to Reviews!**

 _nami (guest): **I'm glad you liked it! As you can see, I tried writing from Ash's POV, and if you ever find out that this story has been updated, I'd love to hear your opinion!**_

 _St Elmo's Fire: **Okay, I've done it! If you don't mind, would you please tell me why it's important? I've never really understood the significance of it. Thanks for reviewing!**_

 **Sooooo** , **uh, I hope ya enjoy it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Edit: I just re-read everything to double check for mistakes and goodness, you wouldn't believe how many I made (for example, instead of "white noise" I had written "white nose")!**

 **Also, my second reply to:**

 _nami (guest):_ _**I am super happy that you found my story and could read this chapter! I'm also really happy that you enjoyed it. Your review means a lot :). I plan to write more Pokeshipping in the future, so it'd be cool if you'd check them out when I upload them (if I ever upload them, teehee)! And yeah, I'm also a little disappointed at the lack of reviews, but I guess it is the angst and Amourshipping at the beginning, as you said! And yeah, I guess I'll just ignore St Elmo's Fire's review, then! Sorry, this was a crazy long reply that you'll probably never see, but meh! Good day to you, and adieu!**_

* * *

Misty retained the same features as she did in our youth, but radiated a new maturity she had lacked back then.

Her hair was as vibrant as ever, even in the midst of this damned weather that forced our town into depths of grey, and her eyes were still a pretty shade of bluey-green (viridian, I think she called it, but I was never one for specifics).

She didn't react the way I expected her to when I suddenly stopped her in the midst of the pouring rain and told her about Serena and how we had kissed. Misty didn't freak out like she used to at every romantic mention, nor did she reprimand me for stopping her out in the rain whilst trying to drag me back into the shelter of the airport, but instead responded with sophistication, bowing her head slightly as offered her congrats, her tone a complex blend of almost impartial and low-key excitement. Maybe I was overthinking it, but it sounded artificial, forced, the way one would sound when talking to a stranger.

Was this also maturity?

I didn't ponder too long on the thought, a smile creeping onto my lips as I continued to describe Serena to her.

Misty, on the other hand, appeared almost stoic as she offered small, broken nods in response to my descriptions.

At the time, I never realised how broken she actually was—

that was the first of my many mistakes.

...

* * *

"Ash!"

Love was a peculiar thing, and it had the nerve to conjure Serena's voice in some part of my brain where reality and imagination mingled like two love-hungry drunks.

I cocked my head to the side, catching a glimpse of short, honey-coloured hair that turned damp from running in the rain, and I waved my hand frantically in the air as I beckoned the girl over.

I guess my brain was functioning fine after all, and I guess I owed it an apology, but there was plenty of time to do that later.

"Serena!" I exclaimed, interweaving our fingers.

"I changed my mind," she breathed, blue eyes matching mine. "I'm not going to go to Hoenn just yet. I wanted to spend some more time with you."

I was speechless, so to speak, and resorted to embracing the girl to make up for the temporary speech impediment. I retracted my previous thought about my brain functioning (and I would not apologise to it either).

Misty shifted awkwardly, pressing her lips together as she watched the exchange.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, breaking away from the hug. I turned to Misty. "Misty, this is Serena, the girl I was talking about! And Serena, this is Misty, my best friend- aside from Pikachu- since childhood! I'm glad you two could meet!"

Misty and Serena exchanged brief pleasantries, both parties substantially awkward.

"It's been lovely to meet you, Serena," Misty said, "but I, uh, have some... business to, um, attend to at the... gym! I have some business to attend to at the gym, so if you please excuse me..." Misty took a small bow before scurrying away, orange hair limp at her side as it gathered even more dew, despite her attempts to shield it with her arm.

It was weird, I thought as I watched her silhouette disappear beyond the grey horizons, that she had stuff to do at the gym, even though she was initially here to pick me up.

Either she was lying, or she didn't have her priorities straight.

The prior was more likely.

And in that case, if she was lying, either something was wrong or she was being considerate as to give Serena and I the romantic moment we desired.

I hoped it was the latter.

I hoped it was the latter, though the world conspired against me and a fire ignited in my chest, warning me it was something more, that she was hiding something- everything.

I wondered if Misty noticed, but we weren't as close anymore as we were in our childhood, that as a result of the extensive distances that grew every passing spring, we were drifting apart.

I wondered if when she'd finally notice, whether she'd feel as hurt as I did now.

...

* * *

The rain had subsided for about a week since I last saw Misty at the airport. With that in mind, whilst I was sauntering down the street, Pikachu perched on my shoulder, I did not expect the rain to abruptly make another appearance.

But judging by the near-isolation of the street- with the few people there shielded by their umbrellas- the rain wasn't as abrupt as I thought it was.

I'd benefit, I realised, if I started to pay more attention to the weather forecast.

Making a mental note to myself, I broke into a run, and I debated whether or not to intrude at Misty's house, considering it was simply around the corner.

I'd go there, I decided. I'd seek shelter until the rain ceased- if it would cease- and at the same time, attempt to mend my friendship with the girl. And if she was okay with it, I'd seek her advice on how I'd plan a brilliant date with Serena.

A 3-in-1 kind of thing- it sounded like the perfect plan to me!

"Let's go, Pikachu!"

Pikachu squeaked as a chubby drop of rain recoiled off his nose.

...

* * *

I wondered, as I entered Misty's room, whether something was wrong.

Her door seemed almost ready to collapse, and there were tons of marks engraved into the brittle wood.

Misty herself almost resembled the state of her door- not in the literal sense, mind you.

Misty protested against me entering the room, shouting that it was an invasion of her privacy, and I merely laughed, inviting myself in anyway.

We reminisced about our childhood, and I was glad to see her laugh in that outrageous manner she always laughed in. Mending our friendship was easier than I thought it'd be.

"So why are you actually here?" Misty asked, stroking Pikachu's fur as he nestled into her lap. "I doubt you came just to reminisce."

"I came here to ask for advice," I replied.

"Advice for what?"

"I want to plan a date with Serena."

Her smile was gone, and her eyes were clouded over, and we were plunged into a lethal silence. Pikachu looked up at her, understanding.

But I didn't understand. Did I do something wrong again? All that distance that I tried to close- it was suddenly just there, as if it was always there, but it was bigger and badder than before. I didn't understand.

Her lips curved up- it was not a smile. It was deceit, a facade, merely plastic.

"Of course." She sounded cold, like ice. Perhaps colder. I didn't know. I didn't like not knowing.

I smiled regardless. "Thanks!"

...

* * *

She had suggested a dinner date at a restaurant that was popular amongst couples, famous for their classy set-up, fancy orchestras, extravagant cuisine, red roses, etc.

She warned that it was rather expensive (money wasn't a problem, however, as I had accumulated too much of it throughout my journey), but it was probably a date someone like Serena would appreciate more.

I asked if she had ever been there herself.

"No," she said, frantically shaking her head. "I've, uh, never been on a date before, so... yeah."

That came as a surprise to me. "You're kidding, right?"

Misty shook her head.

"What about Rudy? Or even Tracey?"

"Nope."

"Wow." I stood up and peered out her window. The rain hadn't ceased at all. Misty stared at me with scrutiny.

"Do you want to borrow an umbrella before you leave?" Before you leave- she was indirectly forcing me out.

"Ah, please." I smiled.

She left to fetch an umbrella. Pikachu perched himself upon my shoulder.

In the initial silence of her room, I caught on to the sound of nature, imposing on the silence like white noise.

It was quiet the same way it was loud.

Her footsteps, though, were the loudest amidst all the noises.

"Here." In Misty's hand was an umbrella; bluey-green like her eyes and worn out like her soul as it attempted to emulate sturdiness and stability.

"Thank you," I said, taking the umbrella before leaving. I paused. "Bye."

"Bye." Her lips were still curved, and as I departed, I could hear- I could feel- the furious slamming of her door vibrate throughout the air.

Shielded by the umbrella, I looked up at her window, hoping to catch a final glance.

I didn't see what I wanted to see. I didn't see Misty, the hot-headed and enthusiastic and fiery water-loving girl she was at eleven, but an empty shell.

She wasn't crying, but she looked so broken that I wished she would just cry already.

I wished she'd confide in me.

Pikachu batted my cap with a yellow paw.

I walked on.

...

* * *

After about a week, I finally manned up and invited Serena out for a date to the restaurant Misty suggested.

Thankfully, she was more than glad to take up my invitation.

On the day, I had dropped Pikachu off at my mother's house and left quickly. It was an awkward visit, as I hadn't really spent any time with her upon returning, and even as she requested me to stay for a little chat, I promptly refused, emphasising that I was busy.

"Oh," she said. There were wrinkles on her face now, I noticed, as I turned away to leave. "You will come here for a chat before you leave again, won't you?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, yeah, I will, Mom!" I dismissed.

"Promise?" I faced her again.

"Yes, Mom, but I'm busy right now!"

"But you will come, right?" She tightened her hold on Pikachu, who didn't mind it too much. The worry in her voice was excessive, and ever so slightly beginning to vex me. I didn't fare well with persistence when I was in a rush.

"Didn't I say already?" It came out as a half-growl, taking my mother by surprise, who simply nodded in weary submission.

"Alright." She did not meet my eyes. I thought nothing of it. "I'll see you later. Take care."

"Bye." I turned and hopped onto my bike. I could hear her sob lightly as she shut the door. I thought nothing of it, simply presuming that her emotions had overwhelmed her upon seeing her son. Mom was quite the emotional type anyways.

I thought nothing of it.

I resumed pedalling vigorously, thinking that if I pedalled hard enough, time would speed up until it was finally time for the date.

...

* * *

Serena was even more gorgeous than usual.

A wine-red dress hugged her figure tightly, accentuating her curves in ways that were so delightfully wrong, and the deep V of her décolletage was simply an indulgence to the eyes- to my eyes.

I gulped. I needed to get drunk.

I ordered a glass of wine.

I was not getting drunk. I needed to remain classy, though everyone, including me, was well aware I was exactly the opposite.

I took a sip, and I forgot entirely about my low tolerance to alcohol.

"This place is gorgeous!" Serena gushed, elegantly sipping on her wine. "Was it really your idea to come here?"

I hesitated. It was Misty's, I should have said.

Instead, I invested my words on lies, and a smile adorned my lips as I nodded.

"Yeah," I said, "it was."

And time was an interesting thing, so it was- as was wine- and before I was aware, we were already engaging in passionate kisses. I wasn't sure if I was further becoming drunk on Serena's lips because like the drink, they were coloured in wine, and mythoughtswereslurring and I couldn't stopthinkingaboutthedamn wine.

Arceus, I was so drunk I thought I saw Misty's hair, wondered briefly whether I could return her smile but then I was so drunk that I didn't care, because all that mattered was Serena and wine.

Serena was all that mattered, even though we didn't fit like the puzzle pieces we should have.

When we struggled for more contact, blinded by lust, my arms did not wrap perfectly around the perfect curve of her back.

Even though we didn't fit like the puzzle pieces we should have, I did not care.

...

* * *

Mom breathed out a shaky breath, Pikachu on her shoulder.

"I called you—"

I had ignored them.

"—and I even went up to your apartment to return him."

I had avoided the incessant cries of the door bell too.

Mom looked me in the eyes, her own smouldering with quiet anger.

"So where on Earth were you?" Mom breathed out slowly, angrily.

"Busy," I said. It was a lame excuse, but I wasn't capable of whipping up another.

"With what?"

"With who, you mean, and Serena."

"So you couldn't pick up Pikachu because you were too busy with Serena? For the entire week?"

"Yes," I replied. "But I'm here now."

"So I can see," she said, bitter and sarcastic like I'd never heard her before. She must've been furious. I was not used to this.

She released Pikachu. I wasn't sure of what to say. We both stood in silence by the entrance of Mom's door.

"So," I said, "when should I come visit you?"

"There's no need to do such thing," she said. "I would like my son- my son whose Pikachu was the most important to him- to come visit me."

"I am your son," I tried, my tone almost pleading. 'Pikachu still is' never escaped my lips. The words remained imprisoned. Pikachu's ears drooped.

"I refuse to believe that. My son would not change so drastically. My son would not forget his Pikachu, and my son would not delay his trip to Alola for a girl."

I was surprised. "You knew about that?"

"Of course I did." Mom stepped back inside her house. "Goodbye, Ash."

She slammed the door.

I turned around, and Pikachu was not on my shoulder, but rooted beside me, nibbling on the little growths of grass.

"Let's go, buddy," I said softly, expecting him to emit his usual response and perch on my shoulder.

He did neither.

...

* * *

"I didn't know you were going to go to Alola," Misty said, spinning a colourful straw- vibrant fuchsias and grass-greens in swirls, overlapping at the tip- before slipping it back into her juice carton and chewing on it.

I stared at her, unsure of what to say. I wasn't meant to be as unsure as I was.

Misty stared back, sipping on her juice.

"Yeah," I finally said," I was meant to."

"But now you're not?"

"But now I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend a little more time with Serena."

Misty pulled the straw out again and spun it in her fingers.

"Oh," was all she said.

"How did you find out?"

Misty didn't answer my question, and instead asked, "What about everyone else in Kanto? Don't you want to spend a little more time with them?"

"Was it Mom?" I ignored her question as well.

"It was." She nodded. "But what about everyone else in Kanto?"

Misty was rather persistent, I noticed. Persistent, but not like she used to be. It was not persistence that was caused by her hot-headedness and irrationality. It was different, like every word she used was considered carefully, trying to derive a specific answer.

"I didn't really consider them," I breathed out after a moment of silence. "I wanted to spend as much time as I can with Serena."

Misty pursed her lips whilst still nibbling on the straw.

"Oh," was all she said.

...

* * *

"Could you look after Pikachu for me?" I asked, Pikachu not on my shoulders and my shoulders burdened with a weight that wasn't there. The yellow rodent bore no expression and only Misty and the sky were the victims of his gaze. He would no longer meet mine.

"Why not ask Delia?" Her orange hair was sodden. Misty had probably gone for a swim. She wouldn't catch a cold though; the water was too much of a home to make her vulnerable to anything. A second skin, even.

"Mom… she's mad at me, to say the least," I replied. My foot tapped impatiently against the concrete.

Misty raised her brows, courtesy of instinctive curiosity, but she said nothing, staring blankly down at Pikachu who stared blankly back at her. He emitted his usual "chu" sound before jumping into her arms (I had said that the sound was typical of him, but I hadn't heard it in weeks; I didn't even realise that until now).

Misty's eyes were saturated with melancholy, and she offered a weary smile. Was it even a smile? I couldn't differentiate anymore.

"A date with Serena, is it?" Misty questioned. Her tone was heavy, tired. The smell of chlorine was pungent.

I nodded. I turned.

Misty's foot tapped against the concrete.

I walked away.

I didn't care for the strained whimpers in the background- the cries of an empty shell finally shattering into a million and one minuscule shards that I couldn't pick up.

...

* * *

"Ash!"

I turned around at the mention of my name and beamed upon seeing the familiar figure.

"Professor Oak! How have you been?" I greeted the elder man, holding out my hand for the sake of being polite. We shook hands, and I noticed the prominent lines that formed his jaw, how they grew worse while I hadn't seen him (the thought that I had missed so much almost unsettled me- almost).

"Good, my boy!" He laughed lightly, before looking around me, seemingly searching for something, before asking, "Where's Pikachu?"

I smiled reassuringly at him. "At Misty's," I said. "I've asked her to look after him since I'm busy."

"I see," he replied, knitting his eyebrows. "When do you plan on going to Alola? I imagine you're leaving soon?"

"I'm not sure when I'll go, to be honest." I scratched my head, readjusted my cap. "I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend here before we part ways."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes! Her name is Serena. She was one of my companions while I was travelling around Kalos."

Professor Oak's frown deepened. "Oh." He nodded his head towards me, walked away slowly, before I asked him why he was leaving, to which he replied, "You've changed, Ash. You don't seem to be as serious about your dreams as you used to be."

And he left me standing in the dust.

...

* * *

Three kisses.

Her lips left mine, and she recited my name in a quizzical tone.

"Misty," Serena started, "I don't like her."

I was surprised. "Why?"

"She likes you, I think."

"I don't understand."

"She likes you," Serena reiterated, slightly vexed, "in the same way I do."

Did Misty really? Either I was more dense than a brick or Misty had a bad way of showing it.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, sitting up straight.

Her artificial smiles? Blank eyes? Cold, analytical demeanour? I was desperate to know.

"The way she looks at you when you aren't looking. The way she looks at me, as if I've stolen something away from her." Serena sounded bitter, almost.

"Oh," was my incredibly thoughtful response, and my inability to say anything more was infuriating. It was infuriating because I couldn't understand her, what changed in her, and how my girlfriend seemed to understand my best friend in only knowing her for minutes whereas I, who had known her for years- travelled with her for three- couldn't comprehend Misty at all.

It was infuriating.

...

* * *

Misty returned Pikachu the following day, making her way to my apartment and forcefully kicking open the door to ensure she wasn't ignored (a flash of the Misty I knew from childhood hit me like Pikachu's Thunderbolt). Upon seeing Serena, she hollowed, excused herself promptly and left.

Serena went after her.

When she came back, she smelt like coffee and triumph.

"I was misinformed," Serena breathed. "Misty doesn't love you after all."

"Oh," was my incredibly thoughtful response.

"She says you've changed."

So did everyone.

...

* * *

"Why?" It was so damn cold and what made it worse was that Pikachu wasn't on my side and that Misty had told me to break up with my girlfriend.

Break up with Serena, she had said.

Why, I had asked.

"She's... not good for you," Misty replied, with that stupid gentle tone and that infuriatingly vague answer as if I was ten. (Maybe to her, I had never grown up.)

I didn't understand, still. "But why?"

"She's a bad influence, Ash. She's changed you for the worse, and—"

"Changed me for the worse?" I reiterated. I was sick of hearing I had changed for the worse. I was, and always would be, the same Ash she knew. Why couldn't she understand that? Why couldn't anyone understand that? "In what way, exactly?"

"I was just about to—"

"I haven't changed one bit! It's you that's changed, Mist," I growled. "We used to be best friends! You're meant to be supporting me on this! You too, Pikachu!"

Pikachu emitted a soft cry, and Misty lowered her gaze, balling her fists until her knuckles radiated red.

"Ash, I—"

I didn't let her continue. I was too sick of this, of everything. "What is everyone's problem? Seriously, they keep going on an on about how I was as a kid, but I'm older now! I'm bound to have changed. I thought you at least would've been able to understand that, Misty. But even you—"

"Just shut up!" Misty yelled abruptly. I stopped. She inhaled, and I could almost see the fire ignite in her eyes. I flinched slightly. "Who on earth are you to talk? Why did you expect me to understand? You haven't called me in over nine years, Ash. You're a stranger to me! Don't give me that "understanding best friend" bull! Where were you when I needed you? When I was breaking under the pressure everyone put on me for not being as perfect as my sisters? For not being as strong as them, for not being as pretty as them, for being so damn useless- where were you then, when I needed your support? I tried calling you, but you never picked up. You were always so fucking busy with your stupid, fucking adventures that you neglected everyone here!

"Your mother, too- did you enquire about her once after you left for Kalos? She was so worried about you these past two years, but you didn't even care! She thought you abandoned her, just like your father did! Honestly, looking at you now, I wouldn't have been surprised. What was it they said again? Ah yes, like father, like son," she hissed.

At this point, too many thoughts ran through my head- so Misty had realised we drifted apart; I should've been there for her and I should've known; I didn't realise Mom felt that way; I didn't realise that anybody felt that way, and it was a horrible feeling. The urge to throw up circulated my brain.

I tried to speak. "Misty—"

"And that was before Serena invaded your life!" Misty continued and I wish she'd just stop, because I didn't want to know about all the other damage I had caused because that would be too much to handle and my brain was overloaded and I needed to man up and take in everything she had been saying and accept the blame if she'd give me the chance.

"And you know what? I actually thought it was okay at first, because you were doing it for your dream, and because I thought that one day, you'd come back to us, all smiley and proud and whatever. But now look at you. You're abandoning your dreams for a girl! All that time, and you suddenly decide to hold it off for a while, just for Serena? And even now, while you're at home, you aren't paying anyone any attention! Not even Pikachu! It's all just Serena when it comes to you nowadays! You might as well have just never come back!" Her face was red, like the cap I first wore on our journeys together (when I swore to be a Pokémon Master). I had forgotten about everyone who waited here, waiting to congratulate me when I was to finally realise my dream.

I tried to speak again. I wanted (needed) to change things- fix them. "Mist—"

"And the most pathetic part in all of this is that I actually fell in love with an idiot like you. I don't know what I was thinking." She matched her bluey-green eyes (viridian, I thought, not bluey-green) to my chocolate ones, and I could feel her fire melt my oblivious chocolate hues away. "If you're so dead set on Serena, realise that you're cutting off your ties with everyone else, and that you're risking all your hard work for a girl who doesn't even care about you or your dreams." Her breath was smoky-white, tracing her words like subtitles. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to leave."

I tried to stop her as she walked away, sent silent screams begging for a chance (she would never hear them).

Pikachu stared up, ears lowered, eyes avoiding mine. I knelt down, ignoring the puddles that my knees rested upon, the murky wet that spread across my jeans like ink stains. I didn't care because I was too busy caring about the little things for too long that I forgot the bigger things. I scooped Pikachu up into my arms (I was grateful he didn't resist) and sniffled into his yellow fur, words of apology and forgiveness muffled by his thick coat.

"Pikaaaa," Pikachu cried, batting my cap, rubbing his face against mine.

"I'm sorry," I muttered again, bringing my eyes to meet his beady black gaze. Pikachu stared intensely.

"PIKA," he started, and upon noticing the crackling of his red cheeks, I managed a small chuckle, "CHUUUUUUUUU!"

His Thunderbolt attack traversed my veins, injected life into my bones, and I screamed, nostalgic of our first encounter.

I smiled through the heavy breathing and the mild pain, standing up with Pikachu perched on my shoulder and my cap positioned to the side.

We were gonna begin our adventure all over again.

...

* * *

"I'm breaking up with you," I told her, watching her visage (her beautiful, wine-coloured smile) contort with horror.

"Why?" Serena sounded bewildered. "I thought you loved me."

"I do... I did." In all honesty, I wasn't sure if I ever did love her at all. It felt more like lust, mistaken for love, and it was a daunting realisation.

"What changed?"

"I did. I changed," I replied. "I forgot my dreams. I became a horrible person. I didn't even realise the damage I caused."

Serena scoffed, much to my surprise. "That Misty bitch told you that, didn't she?"

My brows furrowed. "Don't call her that. Misty isn't a bitch."

"But she is! Ash, can't you see? She's jealous. She doesn't want you to be happy with me. She just can't accept that people change over time." She paused. "Just stay with me."

"Don't you want me to be happy?" I whispered. "I want to realise my dreams of being a Pokémon Master. I want to get out there and travel. A relationship will only tie me down."

"It won't tie you down! You can still travel, of course, but I'll be coming with you! It'll be the same as when we were in Kalos."

"But it won't be the same, because look at what happened here. You're a distraction."

"Misty must have also told you that, right? Arceus, she is such a bi—"

"Didn't I tell you not to call her that?" I snapped. "So what if she told me? She made me realise something important, and what's so wrong in that?"

"She's just trying to separate us." She was starting to sound desperate, and I felt annoyance seep into my bones.

"This isn't about 'us' though! It's about me! Why are you trying to reject this?" I pleaded.

"Because I love you." She grabbed my hands.

"But I don't. Serena, you will find someone better than me one day who will treat you so much better than I ever will. Plus, you have your own dreams. Coming with me will tie us both down. Go to Hoenn, fall in love with somebody who will accept your dreams as your own and helps you realise it, because that guy isn't me." I let go.

"I love you," Serena reiterated, through tears and broken smiles.

"I'm sorry, Serena." I looked down, then back at her. "If it helps, you are a very precious friend to me, and you always will be."

She remained silent for a minute, before saying, "Yeah, it helped."

I nodded. She nodded as well.

"Can I hug you? Just one last time?" Serena asked, inching closer. I nodded again, held my arms open for her to rush into. I could feel her tears seep through the light fabric of my shirt, but I didn't say anything about it.

"I will visit you again, one day," I told her.

She managed a smile (determined, bright and beautiful like the Serena I'd always known). "Of course you will! But before then, I will already be a Top Coordinator and you will be one of the greatest trainers our world has ever seen."

I returned her smile. "Sounds good to me." I turned around, beckoning for Pikachu to follow. "I'll be leaving, then."

Serena met my eyes (I noticed how red hers had become, but I knew she was going to be okay). "Goodbye, Ash!"

"Goodbye, Serena."

And when I opened the door, the road to my dream became so much brighter than before.

...

* * *

Mom's brown hair was kept tidily over her shoulder, yet to be tied in her usual ponytail.

"I'm leaving for Alola," I told her, bright eyes, warm smiles and Pikachu perched on my shoulder.

Her lips expanded into a wide smile, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, balancing on the tip of her toes because I had long outgrown her.

"Take care, alright?" She said, cupping my cheeks with her small, thin fingers.

"Okay," I replied.

"And brush your teeth regularly."

"Okay."

"Take a change of clothes as well!"

"Okay."

"And don't forget to call, okay?"

I laughed in my boyish manner, earning myself another smile. "Yes, Mom. I won't forget."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

...

* * *

I requested my mother to relay the information on to Professor Oak.

I saw him once more at the airport, with Mom beside him, and he wished me good luck.

I gave him my gratitude, looked around frantically, and asked if Misty was anywhere.

"I'm afraid not," was Oak's response.

"Oh," was all I said.

I bid them both goodbye, and went ahead.

As I was stepped onto the plane, I thought about Misty's fiery hair tied in her usual side ponytail, her viridian eyes, her lips that weren't wine but coral (soft and feminine, which I thought was a funny contrast to her personality, but the colour was at its best when she wore it).

I remembered that she had said she loved me, and as the plane took off, my neck started to burn in varying shades of red.

...

* * *

Two years had passed.

The first time I battled the Alola League, I failed. The Elite Four were difficult, yes, but my downfall was when I had to face Professor Kukui, who I had lost against.

Second time, same result, so I devoted myself to training, and spent my time bonding further with my Pokémon.

Third time, I was declared first champion of Alola, but I didn't want to be tied down by such a title, so I bestowed it upon Hao (a comrade that assisted me during my travel, and an equally competent rival), who was just as strong and deserved the title more than I ever would.

Swerving my cap to the side, I beckoned Pikachu to follow. His fur was luminescent against the harsh rays of the summer Alola sun (the worst conditions I had ever put up with, but nothing can come in between a boy and his dreams, I guess), and a bead of sweat trickled down the bronzed surface of my cheek.

"We're going home, buddy," I told him, and we set off once more, heading for the airport.

...

* * *

I didn't expect to see Serena at the airport as soon as I landed.

"Hello, Ash," she greeted, fluttery eyelashes and silvery smiles. Her eyes were deep pools of the happiest shade of blue I had ever seen on her, and I instinctively smiled back.

"Hey!" I respond, holding out a hand for her to shake. "What brings you here to Kanto?"

Serena stared in disbelief. "Is that honestly what you decided to say first? No 'hey, I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been'?"

"Ah, sorry. So, uh, how have you been?" I asked sheepishly, and Pikachu emitted a snort.

"Oh, Ash!" Serena burst out laughing, collecting a resultant tear from her eye with her index finger. "I'm fine, thank you. As for your original question, I'm here for a "Coordinators' Gala" as they called it, where Top Coordinators all over the world come to celebrate their experiences."

My eyes widened in surprised. "You're a Top Coordinator now?" I exclaimed.

Her smile expanded, and she flashed her pearly whites. "Pretty cool, right? How 'bout you? Any closer to being a Pokémon Master?"

"Of course," I reply cheerfully. "I defeated the Alola League and was proclaimed Champion, but I wanted to come back here, so I gave the title away to a friend."

"I see," Serena mused. "Any progress at all with Misty, by the way?"

I instantly felt the tips of my ears burn, and I shook my head fervently before exploding in nervous laughter. "P-progress? I have no idea what you're talking about! Haha ha... ha..."

"I can't believe you." Serena shook her head in disbelief (again).

"Well, what about you?" I spluttered defensively. "Do you have a new boyfriend yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Whoa, what, really?"

"Really," Serena confirmed. My jaw dropped, and Pikachu snorted again at my reaction.

"What's his name? What do you like about him? Is he a good cook?" I asked in quick succession, changing the mood to that of a light-hearted interrogation.

Her eyebrows perked. "His name is Calem." Serena's smile softened. "As for what I like about him... he's really supportive of my dreams, he's one of the kindest people I have ever met, he's helped me throughout my entire journey as a Coordinator, and I guess we just clicked, you know? And yes, he can cook."

"He sounds perfect for you," I told her. "I'm glad that you could be happy in the end."

"I am too." She matched her eyes to mine. "But it's not the end yet. Go get her, Ash. Go."

And something in me lightened up, and I ran, dropping all my bags on the floor. Pikachu squeaked.

"I'll drop your stuff off at Delia's house!" Serena called, ignoring the attracted attention towards us. "I'll see you later!"

"Yeah! I'll see ya!" I called back.

It almost felt like I was flying—

Until I tripped on that damn shoelace of mine.

Serena and Pikachu groaned.

...

* * *

It was dusk before I found Misty.

She was lying in the sand, eyes closed and light breaths as if she found her place in utopia.

I approached her, finding satisfaction in how my feet sunk in slightly to leave behind the memory of my presence (it would wash away soon, but I didn't care).

She noticed me, probably, given the shift of her head to identify the origins of the squelchy sound of footsteps in the sand (not that I was trying to sneak up on her, anyway).

"Mist?" I mutter softly, settling down beside her in the sand.

I was, perhaps, too close, as our noses almost touched and I could feel her light, cold breaths caress my skin.

"It's been a while, huh?" I continued, anticipating a response, even though I knew she wasn't going to reply. I wondered briefly what her voice would sound like, doubting it'd be any different from two years prior, but yearning to know anyways. "I broke up with Serena," I told her, hoping to elicit a response this time.

Misty seemed determined to remain silent, but she finally gave in: "I know."

I perked up a little. "You were right," I murmured. "She wasn't good for me."

You were always right, I thought.

"Is that why you broke up with her?" Misty asked, unmoving, and I saw the little grains of sand on her cheek, held back a chuckle because she would kill me if I dare laughed.

"It is," I confirmed.

"But you were supposed to have loved her, regardless."

"Yeah."

"You make a horrible lover, Ash." She smiled a little, and my stomach produced far too many butterfree that I started to feel a little nauseous (but not quite in the bad sense).

"I can't help it if I find someone better," I said boldly, and watched as she rose, elbows digging into the sand to support herself. I mimicked her initial actions and sat up straight, crossing my legs and rocking back and forth like the waves.

I brought my gaze to hers, thought that her eyes were prettier than what I last remembered, reconsidered and decided her eyes were the prettiest I'd ever see.

"I'm not that easy," Misty said defensively, uncertainly, brokenly (it'd be fine, though, because I decided I'd make her whole again somehow).

"I never said you were," I replied softly, treading on the spaces between her cracks, hoping she wouldn't collapse.

"I loved you, you know." Past participle. My heart sank.

"Yeah." I smiled slightly. "I know."

I watched as she breathed out. "I still love you," Misty said softly, her voice like butterfree wings and silver thread and melting candle wax.

I sat up straighter, and the chocolate hues of my eyes brightened. "Then—"

"But I'm not that easy," Misty repeated stubbornly, quickly.

"Yeah!" I chuckled. "I know."

Her brow perked. "You seem to know a lot of things lately. Your trip to Alola must have smartened you up." Misty punched my arm, and I did nothing in response, attempting to cover up the pain because, damn, she punched hard.

"I retract my statement," she said after a moment of awkward silence, and upon noticing her pout, I laughed.

We continued to talk some more, and I discovered that she was now the the new Gym Leader of Cerulean (I congratulated her in excess; she displayed an expression of mock annoyance).

I entwined my fingers with hers (they fit perfectly like the puzzle pieces Serena and I were not), and when she squeezed my hand lightly, I thought that Misty would probably be my Calem (or at least, what he was to Serena) and that she'd probably push me forward until I finally realise my dream because she'd hate it if I were to ever stop.

I squeezed her hand back, and with my free hand, scribbled on the sand:

I love you—

whilst internally dying from the cringe.

* * *

 **Aaaand, that's the end! I hope y'all enjoyed it (even though it sucked). I didn't proof read it so I probably messed up big time somewhere, because I have a bad habit of writing down my thoughts in the same place I write my stories (oh well).**

 **Please drop a review and tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it ;).**

 _~Adieu!_

 _X's and O's,_

 _Liberty_


End file.
